


Single Shots & Dirty Birthday Bits

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various one-shots written for birthdays, features, etc. Summaries and pairings at the top of each chapter - pairings vary, including slash.</p><p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Edward's obsessed with the hot guy at the pool, but Jasper's not unaware of his attraction. Things get wet and wild when he finally decides to make a move. AH/Slash
> 
> Pairing: Edward/Jasper

His tanned body arched gracefully through the air before cutting sharply into the water below. The dive was nearly perfect, making barely a splash, and I found myself smiling slightly in appreciation. After a moment, his head popped up and he whipped it around, releasing a shower of water droplets and flinging his hair back from his angular face. He swam to the side of the pool and pulled himself up on the ladder, with each step revealing more of his form to my eager eyes. I fought back a moan as the water streamed off his muscular chest, rivulets dribbling along every hill and valley of his rippled abs…his sharp and sexy hip bones cutting down to his low-hung shorts.

I was grateful for my dark sunglasses and the book I held as a decoy, disguising my true motivation for hanging out poolside yet again. Ever since I'd first seen him a week ago, I'd spent every afternoon in the same lounge chair – but the view of the pool and the ocean beyond wasn't what I came to see.

It was him.

Jasper. I'd eavesdropped and learned his name was Jasper.

He stepped out of the pool, tugging his shorts up slightly as he ran a hand through his tangled curls. My eyes drifted over his form for the hundredth time, this time exploring his broad back, smooth spine, and the curves of his delicious ass. He walked to the bar at the far end of the pool and ordered a drink and I licked my lips as I noticed the birthmark behind his right ear.

I'd like to lick that mark.

I was so absorbed in my fantasies that for a moment I didn't realize he'd turned around and was looking my way. I played it cool, lifting my book slightly and turning the page, hoping he didn't realize I was ogling him shamelessly.

I peeked up only to find him watching me, a slight smirk on his lips.

Oh yeah. He realized.

I swallowed thickly as he turned back to the bartender, holding up two fingers. Carrying two reddish-orange fruity-icy drinks in his hand he approached me, each step making my stomach turn flips and my cock take notice.

"Hey," he said, offering me one of the drinks and a sexy smile. "You looked thirsty."

I took a sip quickly, hoping it would moisten my mouth enough so I could actually speak. "Thanks," I said, taking another sip. "This is good. What is it?"

He winked. "Sex on the beach."

I coughed a bit and he chuckled lightly before sitting on the lounge chair next to me and taking a gulp of his own drink. He sat on it sideways, facing me, and I could feel his gaze trailing over my body.

"I'm Jasper," he said finally, holding out a hand.

I took it, my cock jumping at his touch. "Edward," I said, casually moving my towel to hide my obvious erection.

He smirked. He noticed.

"So, Edward," he said, leaning back on one hand as he took another sip of his drink. "I've seen you around."

"Oh, yeah?" Did I just squeak?

"Oh, yeah." He set his drink down on a low table and scratched lightly at his stomach. The muscles clenched and I just about swallowed my tongue. "I know you've been watching me."

I tried to play it cool. "I've just been relaxing…you know…reading." I held up my book.

He raised an eyebrow and reached for the book. "Kind of hard to read it like that, isn't it?" He turned it over in my hands. I was holding it upside down. _Fuck_. What a rookie mistake.

"It's okay," he continued, leaning back again. "I liked it."

I felt my cheeks heat. "You did?"

He shrugged a shoulder, running his hand lazily up and down his chest. My mouth watered.

"I liked it a lot," he said.

I gulped.

"You ever been to the lagoon down the beach?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"It's beautiful," he told me. "Secluded…warm…great for swimming and…other things." He grinned at me, winking again, and my body heated, every nerve ending sizzling.

"What do you say, Edward?" he asked, leaning forward and pulling my sunglasses off before running his fingers through my hair once. "Wanna go for a swim?"

Like I could say no.

~0~

I followed him to the other side of the pool, where he picked up a towel and a small duffle bag before reaching out to take my hand. We walked down a few steps down to the beach and ran over the hot sand until we reached the cool surf. Jasper smiled at me and tugged on my hand, pulling me close.

"I've been wanting to do this for a while," he murmured, before lowering his lips to mine.

They were warm and soft, but moved with purpose, nipping at my mouth until I whimpered slightly in response. He didn't deepen the kiss, and in fact our lips and joined hands were the only two points where our bodies were joined. But it was hot and sweet…and I wanted more.

All too soon, he pulled back, licking his lips like he enjoyed the taste of me.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go."

~0~

The lagoon was tucked back in the jungle, secluded and protected from the heat of the sun and prying eyes. Jasper released my hand with a grin and took a running jump into the clear water. His head popped up after a moment and he treaded water in the middle of the large pool, his blue eyes inviting. I slid into the water and swam to him slowly. The warm water caressed my body, but I was far from relaxed. Jasper's proximity had me tense and wired, my cock already straining at what I knew was coming. I faced him in the water, biting my lip, and he reached out with his thumb, pulling it free. He traced my lip with his thumb, his eyes focused on the movement, before sliding his thumb into my mouth. I closed my lips around it, sucking it lightly, and his eyes flashed to mine as his breath caught.

His thumb slid in and out of my mouth slowly and I moaned at the erotic sensation, my tongue sliding around and over his skin, tasting his flesh. After a moment, he hooked his thumb on my lower teeth, pulling me toward him.

"Naughty boy," he scolded before sliding his thumb free and wrapping his hand around the back of my head, pulling me in for a kiss.

There was nothing tentative or soft about the kiss this time. We both knew what we wanted…why we were there. Our tongues slid together, teeth gnashing, as we pulled at each other…gripping skin…tugging on hair. I wrapped my legs around Jasper's waist and pressed our bodies closer, grinding our erections together, and both our heads fell back as we groaned loudly.

"Fuck," Jasper growled. "You feel so good."

I locked my lips on his neck, bit his skin as I scratched at his back, licked at the birthmark that had teased me earlier…shoved at his shorts until I could wrap my hand around his cock. His hips jerked involuntarily and his hands slid down the back of my shorts, squeezing my ass and pulling us even closer together. He kicked his feet, moving us toward the side of the pool, until he could stand and get some leverage. He massaged my ass, pulling the cheeks apart, pushing them together…before sliding a finger slowly down my crevice.

"Need more," he said, leaning down to flick his tongue over my nipple. "Edward, I want more…I want…" His finger pressed at my entrance as he looked up at me, a questioning look in his eye.

I was already lost. "Yes…" I moaned. "God…yes…now…"

"Thank god," he muttered, pulling away from me. At my whimper of protest, he leaned in to kiss me again. "I just need a condom, baby."

He moved to a rock overhang where he'd left his duffle bag and pulled himself up, sitting on the edge. The water trickled off him again and I licked my lips at the sight, swimming over to him. He was rifling through the bag so didn't notice I was right on top of him until I reached up to pull at his swim shorts. He grinned, leaning back on his hands and lifting his hips so I could slide them off, but I wiped that smile right off his face when I wrapped my hand around his cock, then lowered my head to take him in my mouth.

"Fuck, Edward," he groaned, his hips thrusting up as he tangled a hand in my hair. "That feels so… _fuck_!"

I smiled around his cock in satisfaction, then set to work licking up his length before swirling my tongue around the head…pressing it flat against the slit at the top…sucking him deep before starting all over again. I could feel Jasper trembling under me and I reveled in the feeling of power…of passion, as he gave in to the pleasure I provided.

"Edward…baby, stop," he said finally, and reluctantly I released him, looking up into his eyes – the blue now dark and stormy.

"What's wrong?"

He leaned in to kiss me deeply. "Nothing's wrong. Fuck, that was so…so right." He kissed me again. "But I was so close, and I need you…I need to be inside you." He licked at my lips and my own tongue poked out to slide against his. "Let me be inside you."

In response, I reached for the condom, ripping it open and rolling it onto him quickly. He slipped into the water, the lube in his hands. I raised an eyebrow.

"It's silicone…waterproof," he assured me.

"Mighty sure of yourself, weren't you?" I asked with a smirk.

"Just hopeful," he replied, dripping the lube onto his fingers and wrapping them around his cock.

My eyes followed the movement, knowing what he was doing even though I couldn't see it under the water. I licked my lips in anticipation, sliding my own shorts off and tossing them to shore as he moved toward me, pulling me into another embrace…another hot kiss. His finger slid slowly into me and again I wrapped my legs around him, kissing at his neck, encouraging him with my words…my moans.

Another finger. "Fuck, yes…"

And another. "Jasper…God…Jasper, please…now…"

His fingers left me and I gasped at the loss, but the gasp turned to a groan as I felt his cock pressing insistently at my entrance…sliding slowly, ever so slowly, into me…beginning a delicious push and pull, thrust and retreat.

"You like that," he said, his hips circling erotically. Not a question. He knew I did. "You like me fucking you. You've been thinking about it, haven't you?"

I could barely speak. "Yes..."

"You think about it when you jerk off, don't you?" At my silence, he pulled out and thrust in again harder. I moaned. "Don't you?" he repeated.

"Yes…fuck…God, yes!"

Jasper leaned back slightly to get a deeper angle, increasing his pace. "Good," he said through gritted teeth. "Me too."

He set about fucking me with single-minded determination, his hips pounding in relentless thrusts as he gripped my waist with bruising fingertips. The water swirled around us – warm and wet splashing up against our sweaty skin – and the sunlight filtered through the leaves overhead, casting Jasper aglow. His brow was furrowed, jaw clenched – every muscle taut as he worked me.

God, he was beautiful.

Then, just I thought it couldn't get any better, he reached between us and grabbed my cock, matching his thrusts and sending me spiraling. My head fell back, my hands clutching his shoulders as every muscle tensed, twisting and curling before exploding in a mind-blowing release. Jasper came with a shout, his body jerking against me as he plunged his cock even deeper inside me, until I didn't know where he ended and I began. His hips twitched again as he came down from his climax and we collapsed against each other, chests heaving and lips moving in fluttering kisses.

Eventually we floated out to the center of the pool again, limbs still entwined. I knew we should get out, dry off…try to figure out what the hell this all meant.

But for now, we relaxed in the water, the sunlight warming our bodies, floating weightless as we stroked each other's skin.


	2. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Bella's always had a secret fantasy about Edward's best friend Jasper. But maybe it's not as secret as she thinks…and maybe Edward's ready to make her dream come true.
> 
> Pairing: Edward/Bella/Jasper – yes, a threesome.

 

I turned the lock and leaned back against the door, my heart pounding as I waited until the last moment to look across the room.

I knew what I'd see, and it both excited and scared the hell out of me.

My breathing shallowed and sped up as I heard the rustling of clothing…a shifting of stance. I knew they were waiting.

I knew they wouldn't push me, but they wouldn't have to.

I wanted this – had wanted it for a long time – but I'd always been too scared to act on it.

It was only when Edward had brought it up that I was finally able to voice my desires. The music was loud at the club, my blood racing from a heady combination of alcohol and sexual arousal. Edward danced behind me, his hand trailing up and down my sides, brushing tantalizingly at my breasts as he pressed himself against me.

Then he leaned down, his lips tickling my ear.

"Look," he said, nodding toward the shadows at the edge of the dance floor. Somehow, I knew without asking what he was showing to me.

 _Who_ …who he was showing to me.

He stood leaning his shoulder against a pillar, his eyes hidden in the darkness. My eyes roamed his lean body – relaxed yet taut, his thumbs tucked in the belt loops of his well worn jeans. He wore a rumpled blue button down open over a tight white t-shirt, but somehow he made it look sexy, not sloppy…just like the tousled dirty blonde hair that swirled around his head.

 _Jasper_. Edward's best friend.

He shifted slightly, turning so his back rested against the pillar and his face came into view under the strobing lights. He was watching me…watching us…his eyes smoldering and lips parted as he ran his tongue over his teeth slowly. He raised a hand to run it through his messy curls, and I gasped slightly at the sight of his hands…those long fingers that had been the center of so many fantasies.

How I wondered what he could do with those hands.

Edward's fingers tightened on my hips, and I knew he realized what was happening.

"You want him," he said, his tongue flicking out to lick at my ear. It wasn't a question, so I didn't answer.

"You want us both." _How did he know?_ The question died without being voiced as his hands trailed up again slowly to cup my breasts, his thumbs flicking over my nipples gently. Jasper's eyes darkened and heated, his eyes drifting slowly down to take in Edward's expert manipulations. He bit his lip as Edward squeezed my nipples through my shirt.

I moaned, my hands drifting back to grab at Edward's hips, pulling him harder against me. I knew we were in a crowded club, but I couldn't seem to find it in me to care. Really, I doubted anyone would even notice what we were doing in the darkness – they were all caught up in their own liaisons, and the flashing lights gave everything a hazy aura, mysterious and hidden.

But the fact was we could be under the bright light of the midday sun and it wouldn't have made a difference. The feel of Jasper watching us as Edward touched me made every sensation that more vivid…the air thicker and hotter…my body throbbing…aching…wanting.

And I knew it was just the beginning.

Edward kissed my neck, his tongue swirling lazy circles on my skin as he ground against me, then he slowly pulled away, taking my hand in his.

"Come on," he said, pulling me off the dance floor. We walked toward the exit, Edward just nodding at Jasper once as we passed him.

I could feel him following behind me, his heat and arousal palpable against my back even though he wasn't touching me. My skin prickled with excitement, moisture coating my skin.

We made our way to Edward's car, and I was surprised when he opened the back door, holding it for me expectantly.

"Get in," he said with a smile, leaning in to kiss me softly. "It's okay."

I slid into the car and Jasper got in next to me as Edward circled around and got in the driver's seat. He adjusted the rearview mirror, and I realized it was not to see what was behind the car…

…it was to watch me.

"You okay?" Jasper asked quietly. The first words he'd spoken, I realized. I turned to find him watching me nervously, and I realized he wasn't just asking if I was all right. He was asking if this was really what I wanted – if _he_ was really what I wanted.

I took a deep breath, overwhelmed and hot…desire rushing through my body. "Yeah. I'm good," I replied. His eyes darkened and dipped to my breasts as I inhaled deeply, and I felt a wash of warmth and wetness between my legs.

We pulled out of the parking lot, the movement of the car pushing me up against Jasper's side. He was firm and hot, and the forbidden nature of what was about to happen made me whimper out loud.

"Touch her," Edward ordered in a low voice, and my eyes snapped up to meet his briefly in the rearview mirror before he returned his gaze to the road. In that split second any doubt vanished, because what I saw in Edward's eyes aroused me more than anything else.

Desire.

Passion.

Need.

He wanted this as badly as I did. To be in charge of my pleasure…to give me this fantasy that I didn't even know he was aware I had. With trembling fingers I unbuttoned my blouse, my eyes flickering back and forth from the mirror…to Jasper's hungry gaze. He lifted a hand, drifting the back of his fingers over my cheek, down my neck, and across the flushed skin of my breasts. Flipping his hand, his fingers trailed lightly under the cups of my bra and I gasped, arching back, achingly aware of Edward's eyes on me through the mirror.

"Show me," he growled.

Jasper took orders well, sliding one bra cup down and revealing my breast, his thumb running over the aching peak as his own breath caught. He leaned down, his warm breath cool on my glistening skin, and his tongue flicked my nipple once.

I moaned. So did Edward.

Jasper's tongue dipped down again, tickling lightly around the edges of my nipple. Unable to resist, I lifted my hand to tangle in his hair, massaging the back of his scalp as he took my breast into his mouth, drawing it deep with a hot suck and swirl of his tongue.

His hand squeezed my knee before sliding slowly up my thigh and under my skirt. Alarmed, my eyes flew up to meet Edward's once again in the mirror. His eyes flickered back and forth between me and the road, and I could hear his raspy breaths mingle with mine and Jasper's – echoing my sharp gasp when Jasper's fingers brushed between my legs.

"Yeah," Edward said under his breath, and I wondered if he even realized he'd spoken aloud.

The quiet affirmation was enough to relax me, though, and my legs parted of their own volition as Jasper stroked me again, all the while keeping up the sweet torment on my breast. He pressed the nipple tight against the roof of his mouth, just as he slipped a finger under the fabric of my panties, the back of it sliding softly against my wetness.

He teased me, touching me lightly…over and over…sucking my nipple deep before releasing it altogether and letting it rest on his lower lip, his breath making it ache all the more. Suddenly, Edward whirled around in the front seat, and I absently realized we had stopped.

His eyes locked on mine as Jasper drew my breast deep into his mouth once again, moaning against it in pleasure – the sound and vibration echoing through my body. His fingers circled my swollen clit once before pressing it firmly…

…and I exploded in pleasure, tingling electricity forcing a long groan of satisfaction from my lips and into the thick atmosphere inside the car.

The whole time, Edward watched, his breathing heavy…lips parted…eyes dark. As Jasper pulled away, Edward reached out to palm my breast, tweaking the nipple and making me jerk in renewed arousal.

"Let's go inside," he said.

~0~

I'd taken a moment in the bathroom to try and collect my thoughts, and when I walked back into the bedroom, I knew that I was going to go through with it. With a deep breath, my eyes lifted…my fingers scratching slightly at the door behind me as if trying to hold some grip on reality. I took in the forms of the two men standing on the other side of the room - both tall, lean…with hungry eyes and taut muscles beneath their clothing. They leaned forward slightly…predatory, yet waiting for me to make the first move.

So without any more hesitation, I did.

I crossed the room, looking first to Edward, then to Jasper. They stood, tense and waiting, until I stopped in front of them, reaching out with each hand to stroke a hard and muscled chest. Edward shuddered. My fingers clenched into his shirt, yanking him toward me as I took his mouth in a hot and desperate kiss.

Edward kept me grounded…and I knew he'd let me fly.

I felt Jasper move behind me as Edward's fingers tightened on my hips, his hands drifted over my shoulders softly before sweeping my hair back over my shoulder. Jasper's mouth lowered to my neck, licking lightly…sucking gently…wet kisses heightening the sensation of heat throughout my body. Edward pulled back, his eyes zeroing in on what Jasper was doing. His fingers twitched slightly as a low grown escaped between his lips.

"She tastes good, doesn't she?" he asked, parting my shirt and sliding it from my shoulders. Jasper just hummed in agreement, moving more hair out of his way as he trailed kisses along the back of my neck, eliciting a delicious shiver. With only a brief, sexy smirk, Edward moved behind me to stand next to Jasper, unclasping my bra and unzipping my skirt – both falling to the floor, forgotten.

The feeling of them behind me…side by side…out of sight, but oh so very palpable, hot and hard and willing…sent a surge of erotic power through me. They were here for me.

To give me what I wanted.

But I'd give them what they wanted too.

Rough hands smoothed over my skin, sliding up to gently knead my breast...down to circle teasingly at my belly button…and even further down, sliding my panties down around my thighs. Jasper continued to nibble at my neck as Edward's lips once again brushed at my ear.

"More?" he asked. All I could do was nod.

"Spread your legs," he ordered gruffly, and I followed his instructions, my panties drawn tight across my trembling thighs.

Edward's hand drifted over my left hipbone, circling lazily, as Jasper's descended from the right. I found myself holding my breath…biting my lip…lost in the anticipation of when they would both reach their destination.

Edward got there first, his finger sliding slowly through my throbbing flesh…circling and stroking until my head fell back, my neck no longer able to carry its weight.

"Edward…" I moaned.

"We've got you," he replied quietly as I leaned back against him…against both of them.

Jasper's hand joined Edward's between my legs, and the feeling of their slick fingers sliding against each other…against me…made my knees buckle.

"Feel good?" Jasper asked, his voice a raspy murmur.

"So good," I managed to force out, my hips gyrating against their talented hands. Jasper shifted to the side slightly, his hand slipping back to tease at my entrance. Pressing lightly, he gasped as I jerked against the tip of his finger, forcing it inside.

"So hot," he said, slowly penetrating me with his middle finger as Edward circled my clit with his. Every inch of me was hypersensitive – even the feel of their sleeves against my skin sent trembles along my nerve endings – the idea that they were fully dressed only increasing the heat. I could feel their erections pressing against me, thrusting lightly against my hips on either side. I arched my back, pressing into them with a low, demanding whimper before circling my hips forward against their delicious, teasing fingers.

"Give her more," Edward ordered, and with another groan, Jasper added a second finger, quickening his pace as Edward rubbed my throbbing clit.

"Yeah," Edward growled in my ear. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? This is what you thought of when you were all alone, touching yourself?"

"Edward…"

"Our hands…our mouths…" he continued without mercy, rolling my clit between his thumb and finger as Jasper stroked against my g-spot, making me gasp.

"Our cocks." Edward's low voice stroked me just as relentlessly as his hands. "You wanted it…two cocks, buried deep inside you…didn't you?"

And with that, I toppled over the edge again, my muscles clenching against Jasper's fingers. Edward's mouth locked on my shoulder, biting gently as I convulsed in overwhelming pleasure.

I shuddered as Jasper's fingers left me, and Edward dropped to his knees, pulling my panties the rest of the way off. Spinning me, he pulled me toward him, taking my mouth in a drugging kiss.

I fought for breath. "God…that was…" I couldn't form complete sentences, could barely think after the mind-blowing climax.

Edward just grinned slightly, his tongue darting out to trace my lips once.

"It's not over yet," he said, promise and lust heating his voice.

He stepped back, pulling his shirt over his head without bothering to unbutton it. His eyes drifted to the right as he reached for his belt, and I followed his gaze, only to find Jasper stepping out of his underwear, his erect cock jutting out proudly.

"You like that, baby?" Edward stepped toward me – naked now – running his hand over my hip as he nipped at my ear. Jasper's eyes were half-lidded, heavy, as he wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking lightly. "You want that?" Edward asked, his hand splayed across my belly, the tip of a finger barely touching my clit.

"Yes," I moaned.

"On the bed, Jasper," he said gruffly, his lips on my skin. Jasper sat down on the edge of the bed, facing me, his legs splayed wide…one hand still stroking as he leaned back on the other. Edward stepped away from me and slid open a nightstand drawer, tossing Jasper a condom. My eyes widened as it finally hit me what we were about to do. Jasper froze, his worried eyes on mine, as Edward walked back to me, taking my face between his palms.

"This is for you," he said. "I want to give it to you…if you want it." He kissed me tenderly. "I love you, baby. I want you to have everything you want."

"I want you," I said earnestly, meaning it. Jasper turned me on – I couldn't deny it – but I didn't want to ruin what I had with Edward.

"I know you do," he said, his lips fluttering over my face. "And you've got me…no matter what.

"But the idea of giving you what only Jasper and I can give you…together?" His eyes darkened as a hand slid to my ass. "That's so fucking hot."

I couldn't keep back the smile. "Really?"

He nodded, a wicked gleam in his green eyes. "Oh yeah." He squeezed my flesh gently. "I can't wait to feel you come apart between us." He kissed me again deeply, my answering groan lost in his mouth, before turning me around to face Jasper with his hands resting on my hips.

Jasper's eyes flickered from mine to Edward's, and I felt Edward nod once against my shoulder to reassure him. Jasper ripped open the condom wrapper, rolling it down his impressive length before resuming the slow stroking of his cock. His dark eyes locked on mine, the side of his mouth lifting in a sexy smile as he rolled his hips in invitation.

"Go," Edward said quietly, his hand drifting to my ass as I stepped forward slowly. "I want to watch." One hand drifted into the cleft of my ass, and I shivered in response. He chuckled slightly, pressing a finger against my puckered flesh.

"Then," he said, "I'm going to take you here."

His words triggered another rush of heat and moisture between my legs, and I swayed slightly as I came to stand between Jasper's thighs. He sat up and released his erection, his hands sweeping up the outside of my hips, spanning my waist as his thumbs circled slowly. Edward stepped back, but I was still intensely aware of his presence, his eyes on me as I climbed onto the bed and straddled Jasper. Jasper wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling between my breasts and inhaling deeply, and my hands tangled in his hair, stroking the soft strands. His mouth slid across my skin before latching once again onto my breast, and my hips jerked in reaction, his cock sliding against me lusciously.

I gasped, and Jasper leaned back on his elbows, watching me intently. He raised an eyebrow as if in challenge, and I bit my lip, grinding down against him in response. Jasper groaned, his head falling back, exposing his neck in a tantalizing way. I leaned forward to run my tongue along the taut cords of muscle and reached between us to move his erection into position before sitting up and impaling myself on his hardness.

Our moans mingled with Edward's, the sound sending me spiraling. I began to move, Jasper thrusting up to meet me, and felt Edward's heat behind me a moment before his hand drifted over my breasts.

"You're so sexy," he rasped. "So hot riding Jasper's cock."

I groaned, leaning back against him as I circled my hips against Jasper.

"You want more?" Edward asked. "You want it all?"

I nodded, unable to speak, and he pressed me forward gently as Jasper laid down flat on the bed. My breasts hung over his mouth, and his tongue flicked out to tease them mercilessly as I heard a soft click, and slick fingers stroked my other entrance as Jasper reached down to massage my clit.

The sensations were overwhelming, and I trembled as Edward slid one…then two fingers into me, slowly thrusting…twisting…working me into a shuddering frenzy. He leaned over me, his chest pressed to my back.

"Ready?" he asked. I arched back against him in response.

Edward chuckled slightly, but it was strained, and I knew he was hanging on by a thread.

"Be still a moment," he said, his hand pressed flat on my lower back. I froze, aching at the loss of friction, my eyes locked on Jasper's as he too fought the urge to finish what we'd started.

After the quiet tear of another condom wrapper, Edward entered me slowly, and I welcomed the burn, knowing the pleasure would be quick to follow. With shallow thrusts, he worked his way in, his breathing harsh, his fingers clenched into my skin. I groaned at the feeling of fullness...the idea of both men inside me almost as pleasurable as the physical act itself. It was beyond what I had imagined…hotter than my hottest fantasy…and, unable to resist any longer, I swiveled my hips, grinding down on both of them.

"Fuck!" they said simultaneously, and I was shocked to feel a sharp slap against my ass. I gasped, glaring over my shoulder, but I couldn't hide the clench of my inner muscles at the sensation.

Edward smirked, feeling it. "You dirty girl," he said. "You liked that, didn't you?" He smacked me again, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

"Edward," Jasper moaned, his voice pleading. "I can't wait much longer…I'm not gonna…I have to…"

"Yeah," Edward replied, apparently understanding his sexual babble. "Fuck her, Jasper. Give her what she wants."

He spanked me again, then gripped my ass with both hands, thrusting into me harshly. Jasper picked up the rhythm, alternating with Edward until the push-pull had me screaming…gasping…writhing at the tightening of muscles…the sizzle of nerves. I was lost to the sensations, unable to keep my eyes open – barely hearing the grunts and whispered curses from the mouths of the men surrounding me…enveloping me…driving me higher and higher until I thought I couldn't possibly bear any more.

Edward tangled one hand in my hair, pulling me upright against his chest and twisting my head so he could kiss me roughly. He kept me in place, leaning back slightly to maintain his punishing pace…pushing me harder.

"More, Jasper," he ordered. Jasper sat up, wrapping a hand around my waist to gain some leverage. He pounded into me, matching Edward's relentless thrusts, his hair damp with sweat…eyes crazed with his own nearing climax.

"Oh…oh fuck!" I gasped, darkness descending as every sense narrowed…focusing on the magical tension curling me inward.

"Yeah," Edward encouraged. "Let it happen."

Like I could stop it. It swept me away, paralyzing me in the relentless pleasure. Edward and Jasper's groans grew louder as they fought to push me toward the peak…plunging deeply as I writhed against them.

Then, like a string stretched taut, I came apart, splintering in a shower of sparks as my release took me. Edward held me close, absorbing my trembles as I jerked against them, the pleasure warming me…the blissful release forcing a scream from my lips.

With a shout, Jasper followed with his own orgasm, his hands gripping my hips tightly as he tensed against me. Edward pulled my face around for another kiss as his own climax claimed him…his moans floating into my mouth and sparking another delicious aftershock between my legs.

Finally, we all collapsed onto the bed, our legs hanging off the side, not even having the energy to move to the middle. I drifted on the edge of sleep, absently aware of Jasper and Edward both getting up eventually. I assumed they were cleaning up…disposing of condoms…but I couldn't even open my heavy eyes.

Strong arms lifted me and set me gently down between the sheets. A warm body curled around me on one side, then another on the other. My eyes opened slightly to find Edward watching me lovingly, and I realized Jasper was at my back, his arm around my waist. Edward reached up to trail a finger down my cheek.

"Thank you," I said to him. His eyes warmed, and he kissed me softly.

"The pleasure was all mine, believe me," he said with a wicked smirk.

I couldn't even smile back. I drifted off to sleep with four strong arms around me, and dreamt of what the morning would bring.


	3. It's a Small World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jasper wants Riley to experience everything the Magic Kingdom has to offer – including the It's a Small World ride. Riley's less than enthusiastic at first, but Jasper finds a unique way to make it enjoyable. AH/Slash
> 
> Pairing: Jasper/Riley

 

"You've got to be kidding me." I stopped abruptly, not releasing Jasper's hand. He stumbled slightly before tightening his grip and tugging me along.

"Come on, babe," he wheedled. "I promise, you'll love it."

"Jasper, _nobody_ loves it." I pulled my hand from his, crossing my arms over my chest defiantly.

"Sure they do!" he said with a huge smile. "It's a classic…you can't come to Disneyland without riding _It's a Small World!"_

That's right. _It's a Fucking Small World._ Jasper and I been dating for about six months, but with both of us in school and working, we'd been finding it harder and harder to spend time together. Finally, we decided to just say to hell with everything and play hooky for a day. Jasper only had one English class in the morning he couldn't miss. I, on the other hand, decided Riley Biers could go one day without the stresses of Organic Chemistry and slinging lattes at Starbucks. I'd called in sick, and as soon as Jasper was finished with English, we'd taken off.

We'd gone back and forth about how we'd spend our hours of freedom. Jasper soundly rejected my suggestion that we spend the day in bed, saying we needed to do some – quote – normal couple things – unquote – whatever the hell that meant.

I thought normal couples had sex. Jasper said that was true – and we would – but first, we were going on a date.

I tried to tell him it wasn't necessary to woo me…that I was a sure thing…but he just smiled, and suggested we go to Disneyland.

It was actually kind of sweet. Although Jasper was born and raised in Southern California, I'd only moved down for school, so I'd never been to the Magic Kingdom. Jasper said it was important for me to experience everything the area had to offer. He'd taught me to surf…taken me to Grauman's Chinese Theater and George Clooney's house (a must for _any_ gay man), and now he'd decided it was time for me to visit _Cinderella's Castle_ , and _Space Mountain_ and the _Haunted Mansion_ …

…And _It's a Fucking Small World._

True, I'd never actually been through it. But I'd seen it on TV…and heard the horror stories from those who'd gone in and never come out the same…the visions of little people swaying and that horrible…horrible song just repeating over and over and over.. _._

I shuddered at the thought.

"I swear," Jasper said solemnly, his hand over his heart, "I swear on my mother's grave that you'll love it."

"Your mother's not dead."

He shrugged. "Technicality."

My eyes narrowed at him stubbornly, and I was fully prepared to turn and walk away. I knew he'd follow, eventually. But then his eyes softened and turned pleading.

"Please?" he said softly, taking both my hands in his.

"Jasper," I whined, resisting the urge to stomp my foot.

His fingers trailed up my arms, circling my biceps under the sleeves of my t-shirt. As always, Jasper's touch sent tingles straight to my cock. He smirked, knowing it. His hands continued their journey up my body, finally connecting behind my neck. He toyed with my hair, leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"You know, it's awfully dark in there," he murmured, his breath raising goose bumps along my skin. "It could get…interesting." He licked me lightly behind my earlobe and I trembled. My fingers reaching out to grip his hips instinctively.

"How dark?" I rasped, pulling him closer.

"Dark enough." I could feel him smiling against my neck, knowing he'd won.

A throat clearing nearby brought me back from my dirty, dirty thoughts, and I glanced over to find Mickey Mouse watching us closely.

At least I think he was watching us. It was kind of hard to tell. At least he was smiling, so I knew he wasn't being all judgmental. Kind of always though Mickey played for our team anyway.

With a smile and a wave, I grabbed Jasper's hand and all but ran to get in line for the ride.

Okay, so there wasn't really much of a line – just us, and a harried-looking couple with three screaming children. I glanced at them, trying to hide my dread that we were about to be stuck on a little plastic boat with the demon spawn…surrounded by water with no escape. I turned back to suggest to Jasper that we wait for the next boat, but he was already talking to the attendant. The man nodded as Jasper handed him something, and he turned to the family, telling them it would just be a few minutes until the next boat.

"What did you say to him?" I asked Jasper as he settled in next to me and we floated toward the entrance.

Jasper grinned. "I slipped him a twenty and told him I was going to propose."

I laughed, and snuggled in next to him as he put his arm around my shoulders.

Then I heard it.

And it was just as horrifying as I'd feared.

_It's a small world, after all…_

I stiffened, the grating song like nails on a chalkboard sending shivers down my spine.

"Relax," Jasper urged, his hand rubbing up and down my thigh.

But my eyes widened as I took in the dolls…thousands of them…well, maybe not _thousands_ , but a lot…dressed in parkas and saris and kimonos and sombreros…all singing that same song.

In French… _Finalement le monde est vraiment petit..._

Spanish... _Después de todo es un mundo pequeño..._

German, Italian, Japanese...playing drums and yodeling...and swaying...always swaying...

I felt a little dizzy.

"Babe? Ri? You okay?" Jasper leaned forward, tipping my chin toward him.

"Do you think that little Eskimo doll is watching me?"

Jasper laughed. "He's not watching you."

"I don't know..." I leaned to the left, then to the right, watching it warily. It's glassy brown eyes followed me wherever I moved. "I think he might be."

Then all thoughts of Eskimos and boats and stupid catchy songs flew right out the window, because Jasper's hand was on my cock.

"Fuck."

Squeezing.

"Oh, shit...Jasper..."

Rubbing.

"Uhhh..."

And before I knew what was happening, he had my jeans unbuttoned and down around my knees. He left my underwear on, pulling down the front just enough to release my now-throbbing cock, because he knew having my bare ass on that boat would totally gross me out.

I mean, who _knew_ what happened on these things, right?

Jasper leaned in, sucking on my neck as his hand stroked me up and down roughly. The sounds of the rippling water and that godawful song faded into the background as he whispered dirty things into my ear.

" _You like that?"_

" _More...you want more?"_

" _Want me to suck that pretty cock?"_

I whimpered, and might have begged a little. I couldn't be sure, because Jasper barely waited for my response before he bent over my lap, sucking my cock in deep.

"Fuck!" I yelled, the sound absorbed by the little Swedish dolls singing... _Världen är allt bra liten..._

Jasper had no mercy. He released my cock with a soft pop, lowering his head to take my balls into his mouth, rolling them against his tongue. I slid forward in the seat, spreading my legs as wide as my jeans would allow, and felt his tongue flick once at my ass before his finger took its place.

"Oh God...Oh God..." I chanted as his wet finger teased my opening, swirling around as he lapped at my balls, then licked up my cock slowly. His gaze locked on me as he sucked it in deep again, just as his finger pressed into me.

He set a fast rhythm, not wasting any time, his finger thrusting in and out in time with his mouth moving up and down my cock. His eyes stayed focused on mine and I was lost in their blue depths, my fingers tangled in his hair, arching up to meet his frenzied tempo.

"Jasper..." I gasped. "Oh shit...I'm..."

I couldn't finish the thought, because he swallowed around me, just as he slid his finger deep, brushing my prostate. I exploded, lights flashing behind my eyelids as wave after wave of pleasure shot through me. As reality slowly returned, and I opened my eyes, I found Jasper sitting back, relaxed…licking his lips and dipping his hand in the water. He shook it off and wiped it on his jeans.

"Better pull your pants up," he suggested with a smirk, jerking his head toward the front of the boat. I looked forward to see we were quickly floating toward the opening leading outside.

"Shit!" I yanked up my jeans, buttoning them just as we emerged into the bright sunshine, the chorus of _It's a Small World_ finally…blessedly…fading into the background.

Actually, it was kind of growing on me.

I had a feeling it would be a while before I could hear that song without getting hard as a rock.

We climbed out of the boat, and Jasper told the attendant I said yes, earning him a high-five and me a handshake. Then he threw his arm over my shoulders, leaning in to kiss me. I melted into him, as I always did, deepening the kiss for a moment.

"So," he said. "Did you like the ride?"

I shrugged, feigning indifference. "It was all right."

Jasper saw right through me, as usual. He laughed. "You seemed to enjoy it."

I couldn't fight the smile any longer. "Yeah. I did. A lot." My hand slid down slightly from his waist to rub lightly at his ass. "Do they have any other rides like that around here?" I asked.

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Wait until you see the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ ,"he said, grabbing my hand and beginning to run.

 _Jasper…and Johnny Depp_? I thought.

No wonder they called it the Happiest Place on Earth.


	4. Forbidden Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Edward's had too much to drink and find Jasper in a deserted theater.
> 
> Pairing: Jasper/Edward

 

**~E.C.~**

The darkness surrounded me, enveloped me, and I reached out to run my hand along the wall so I could find my way. I couldn't really remember what had led to me staggering around backstage in the dark.

Must have been one too many Jack and Cokes. I stubbed my toe, cursing loudly.

I heard a tinny jingle at the same time I spotted a shaft of light just ahead. As I drew closer, I made out the edge of the red velvet curtain and the stage beyond. A huddled form crouched at the front of the stage, lit by a single spotlight cutting through the dusty motes over the auditorium seats.

"Jasper?" I squinted, my eyes a little bleary from the alcohol, and stunned by a second bright light that swept across the stage, blinding me momentarily before settling on him.

He looked up, one ear bud in place, the other dangling under his chin. I realized the tinny sound I'd heard was music coming through the tiny speaker. He fumbled with his iPhone, a grin splitting his face.

"Hey," he replied, waving me over. "Come here, you've got to hear this." He held out his second ear bud as I sat on the edge of the stage next to him, my legs dangling and my heels bumping against the worn wood. I took the ear bud, putting it in my ear as I bent my head near Jasper's.

"What is it?" I asked.

"New song," he replied, his breath warm on my cheek. "I think it's a hit."

I nodded, listening as he scooted a little closer. He braced his arm on the stage behind me, leaning back, and his chest brushed against my side. I'd never been so close to Jasper, that I could remember. At least not when I wasn't punching him or posing for a photo shoot or something.

It was weird.

My stomach flipped a little as he brushed me again.

_What the fuck?_

He leaned in closer, his lips almost touching my ear. "You listening?" he asked.

I nodded, my throat dry and my skin tingling. I didn't understand what was happening, but I didn't move.

I couldn't move.

He ran a thumb over his phone and the music started. A slow ballad…kind of jazzy and bluesy. Solo piano at first, joined eventually by a warm, moody sax riff.

Sexy.

"Good, huh?" Jasper asked. His lips brushed over my ear and I stiffened.

 _Did he do_ _that on purpose? Maybe I was just reading something into something that was…nothing._

I didn't understand what was happening. Why Jasper was so fucking close…and why my body was responding in such a strange way. Yeah, it was a little awkward having him touching me – barely – but I didn't _not_ like it.

It brought me back for a minute to when I thought Bella was a guy. And I wanted her anyway.

I'd thought maybe I was gay. Of course, when I found out Bella _wasn't_ a guy, I'd forgotten all about that.

But maybe there was more to it than I thought. Not that I was gay…but maybe a little…open-minded?

I swallowed hard. _Fuck._

Where was Bella, anyway?

"It's okay," he whispered, lifting a hand and laying it on my thigh. My muscles tensed. No misunderstanding that. "No one has to know," he added.

I choked, realizing his fingers were just a few inches from my cock. My now-erect cock.

"Know what?" I managed to force out.

"You know," he murmured, his nose tracing the skin behind my ear as his hand stroked upward. A low voice, sultry and deep, began to sing through the tiny speaker in my ear. I realized the voice was Jasper's.

 _You'_ _re so close, but far away_

_Your scent a sweet bouquet_

_I want to touch you_

_Taste you_

_Wrap myself around you_

_Can't you meet me halfway?_

Jasper's thumb brushed over my erection slowly. My hips jerked in response, a low whimper rumbling deep in my throat. He leaned in, lifting his other hand to stroke up my back…soothing yet stimulating…coming to rest on my neck, his fingers toying with my hair.

 _I_ _watch you under dark of night_

_Keep you in my line of sight_

_Can't you feel me?_

_See me?_

_Know how much I want to be_

_With you – not hiding from the light?_

His lips touched my neck softly…tentatively…and I realized he was singing along with the music in my ear, his lips moving against my skin with the lyrics.

"Jasper?" I whispered. A question. A confirmation.

What was I doing?

"Shhh…" His tongue flicked out, making my skin sizzle. "It's okay." His mouth traced my jaw, pausing hesitantly just short of the corner of my mouth.

"Let me," he said, almost pleadingly.

What would I do? Fuck.

Unable to resist, I turned my head – only slightly – but it was enough encouragement for Jasper. He met my movement, his lips grazing mine, sending a surprising jolt through my body.

What was happening?

 _Fuck._ I was kissing Jasper.

Once the realization hit, it was like my body took over. My hands flew up to his hair, tangling in the curly strands and holding him prisoner as I thrust my tongue into his mouth. He moaned, pressing closer to me, climbing onto my lap, the iPhone clattering to the floor and tugging the earbud with it. I was vaguely aware of the music playing – a soundtrack to the new desperation that had taken over.

He tugged at my shirt, and I ripped at his, and suddenly we were skin to skin…rough, callused fingers gripping sweat-slicked muscle. His thighs straddled mine and I lowered my head to lick at the salt on his collarbone. He reached down, tugging at the button on my jeans, and without hesitation – without conscious thought – I did the same to his. Then my hand wrapped around his cock as his wrapped around mine, our muffled groans echoing off the walls, mingling with the quiet music still barely audible in the dark auditorium

_Just give in, give up_

_Let me take you higher_

The air grew thick and hazy, and before I knew it, he had pressed me back against the rough wooden floorboards of the stage. He shoved my jeans down over my hips, then did the same with his own. Grabbing my wrists and holding them above my head, he ground his hips, his mouth dropped open in pleasure. Our cocks slid against each other, rasping against rough hair, then slipping against velvet soft skin over rock hard flesh.

_Let go, let loose_

_You've got my entire_

_Soul, my heart, my body is yours_

I groaned, my eyes closing for a moment, but unable to stay that way…unable to keep from watching Jasper as he watched me. Blue eyes, dark and hooded with want, narrowed slightly as we thrust against each other.

"Oh, _fuck_!"

"Yeah…right there…"

Gasps and quiet pleas…harsh breaths and mumbled curses. I couldn't think. I couldn't rationalize. Right and wrong melted together and dissolved away, and all that was left was me, and Jasper, and this… _whatever_ …that felt so fucking good.

_It's not wrong, just trust_

_In me, in us_

_Give in, give up_

_To our…forbidden_ _lust_

"Edward…" Jasper's broken groan rasped in my ear as he jerked against me. I pressed my feet the floorboards, arching up against him as I felt the tightening in my balls…in my stomach. A shot of hot wetness hit my stomach and Jasper slid against it, spreading it over his cock…over mine – the slippery moisture adding to the sensation until…

Until…

_Fuck!_

A harsh cry erupted from my lips as I jolted against him, shooting my load between us. We moved together, the climax lingering for a moment before slowly drifting away, leaving behind only our soft pants and the now static silence of Jasper's iPhone.

"What…what the _fuck_?" I murmured.

Jasper raised his head. "Edward?"

"Yeah."

"Wake up."

"Huh?"

"You've got to wake up, Edward." A hand shook my shoulder and I blinked as Jasper disappeared, and the low ceiling of my bunk in the tour bus took form in front of me.

"Dude." Jasper's voice near my head startled me, and I jumped – well, as much as you can while lying down – turning to him in shock.

"You sounded like you were having a nightmare," he said, rubbing his own sleepy eyes. "You okay?"

"Umm… _fuck_ …" I gaped at him, the dream still lingering as I shook my head, trying to erase the image of Jasper on top of me. "Yeah...uh...I'm okay. Sorry to wake you up, man."

Jasper shrugged. "It's cool. You want to talk about it?"

"No!" I shouted, wincing at the echo of my own voice in the small bunk. "I mean…I don't really remember it. It's kind of hazy, you know?"

Jasper eyed me warily. "Okay. Well, I'm going back to bed." I nodded as he pulled the curtain closed, and a few seconds later I heard the sounds of him getting into his own bunk.

I swallowed nervously, lifting the sheet to look underneath.

Fuck me. A fucking wet dream. About _Jasper?_

I shifted quietly, taking off my ruined underwear and wiping up the evidence before shoving them in a corner.

It didn't mean anything, right? I mean, it was just a dream.

Yeah. Just a dream.

I mean, Bella was on her period and we were stuck on this fucking bus, so I was a little pent up and horny. Add to that one too many Jack and Cokes. And there was probably something in that weed Jasper had last night.

And we watched fucking _Glee_ before bed!

That had to have been it.

It didn't mean anything.

I peeked out my curtain across the hall at Bella's bunk. A small crack gave me just a glimpse of her face, a hand curled next to her cheek as she slept. I smiled at the sight.

Yeah. It was just a dream. Just a crazy dream.

I lay there for a moment, my head pillowed on my arms, thinking about Bella and trying to erase the memory of my rather disturbing night. Then, thinking better of it, I fumbled briefly in the small drawer next to the bed, pulling out a little notebook. Before they vanished from my brain, I scribbled down the lyrics of the song from Jasper's iPhone.

Hey, the dream may have creeped me out a bit, but the song was actually pretty good.

I thought Jasper might have been right.

It could be a hit.


End file.
